OS de Noël
by Voracity666
Summary: Cinq OS pour le Noël d'une amie pour qui j'étais le Secret Santa. OCxAutriche / Bad Touch Trio / GerIta
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma participation pour le Secret Santa sur mon forum~**

**Couple imposé : Mu (OC) & Autriche**

**Thème choisi : Alcool**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(****Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, hormis Mu et Atlantide)**

* * *

Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant que Mu n'avait rien commis envers les nations, et c'était aussi reposant qu'inquiétant.

Ça faisait penser à la trêve de Noël de 1915.

X

Autriche aimait l'ambiance festive d'avant Noël. Les petits marchés artisanaux qui fleurissaient un peu partout, les enfants cherchaient à garder le calme tout en faisant des listes interminables.

Et pour éviter les foules, la nation errait sur les rives du Vieux Danube, soufflant des nuages de buée et les suivant du regard. Il faisait très enfant à cet instant, avec ses poings enfoncés dans les poches, sa longue écharpe tricotée par sa femme lui enserrant le cou, le blouson épais et sombres sur le dos, des rangers aux pieds.

Plus ado que enfant, en fait.

-Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mélomane sursauta violemment. Il ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence d'une autre personne. Une nation, lui susurrait son instinct.

-Si les étoiles se montraient, ce serait encore mieux, déclara Autriche en tentant d'apercevoir son interlocuteur.

Mais la lune se faisait joueuse et se cachait derrière de sombres nuages.

-Je vous crois que parole. Je ne suis pas un très grand habitué des ciels étoilés, vous savez...

Il sortit enfin de l'ombre des arbres afin d'être happé par un rayon solitaire.

Une haute silhouette bien que fine, des cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux d'or fondu...

Autriche sut tout de suite qui se tenait devant lui.

-Je n'imaginais pas rencontrer le si célèbre Mu sur mes terres... Nous sommes pourtant bien loin de l'air marin...

-Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, ça serait agréable. Je vais où bon me semble. Ces blocs de terreau que vous appelez « vos terres » ne sont pas plus à vous qu'aux « terriens », cracha-t-il.

Il esquissa un pas mais tangua et décida alors de se rattraper au mur écroulé juste à côté.

-Si c'est pour venir me chercher querelle, sachez que je n'ai nullement la patience de vous supporter. Ma femme m'attend, bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, le pianiste fit volte-face et entreprit de faire le chemin inverse mais son pied buta dans un objet qui offrit un son vide.

Une bouteille en verre.

Inspectant le chemin et fulminant intérieurement contre le manque de civisme de ses compatriotes, Autriche se rendit compte de la dizaine de cadavres de bouteilles.

Il se pencha alors pour en attraper la plus proche afin de déchiffrer l'étiquette.

-Vous... vous buvez du Strorhum _pur _? Mais vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole ?!

Mu se contenta de lâcher un hoquet d'ivrogne, donnant l'impression d'être peu concerné par l'affaire.

-En plus, je parie que vous n'êtes pas un grand habitué de l'alcool... maugréait la nation à lunettes.

Il lui suffisait de jeter un œil au grand échalas qui se trouvait maintenant affalé sur le sol, et complètement à l'ouest, marmonnant tout bas dans une autre langue.

Soupirant, il remit ses lunettes en place et aida l'alcoolisé à se redresser. Malgré qu'il opérait pour l'annihilation de la race humaine, Autriche ne pouvait pas le laisser passer la nuit dehors. Il y faisait bien trop froid, chaque minutes passant.

-Et c'est parti...

X

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement son habitation, il était épuisé. Malgré son apparence de gringalet, Mu pesait un poids certain qui n'était pas au goût de l'Autrichien qui n'était pas un grand adepte du sport.

Il le déposa sur le lit d'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis et s'assit à ses côtés afin de reprendre sa respiration.

De son côté, Mu ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond quelques instants avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui l'y avait transporté.

Malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, il avait l'esprit rapide, mais il fallait dire qu'il décuvait bien plus vite que les « terriens » et autres nations. Mais ces derniers n'avaient pas à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Petite sœur ! S'exclama-t-il en entourant Autriche de ses bras.

Celui-ci se figea, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Atla... marmonnait toujours Mu.

Il se collait à la nation, ses yeux dorés brillants d'anticipation. Lui savait ce qu'il faisait, au contraire de sa victime du moment.

Évidemment, cette dernière tentait de s'extirper de la prise tentaculesque de l'albinos, persuadée qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez ce genre de relation avec votre sœur cadette, réfléchit Roderich à haute voix.

Ces mots finirent à peine de sortir de sa bouche qu'il se retrouva contre le lit, un Mu grand sourire au-dessus de lui et prenant appui sur son torse.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour un dépravé... Je n'ai aucunement ce genre de dépravations...

Il faufila ses mains sous les vêtements courants sans prêter attention aux protestations autrichiennes. Il faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et voilà tout.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à me servir, alors... déclara-t-il.

Il fondit sur le corps immobilisé et tout juste dénudé, le goûtant de tout ses sens.

Il était affamé et comptait bien assouvir sa faim avec cet aristocrate trop coincé pour son bien.

-Et ne te gène pas pour être bruyant, surtout ! Lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Malgré tout sa retenue, Autriche ne put s'empêcher de vocaliser le plaisir qu'il ressentait, au grand bonheur de son tortionnaire.

X

-Roderich ? Tu es là ?

Élizaveta posa son écharpe et son manteau sur l'un des sièges du grand salon, cherchant à repérer son mari. Peut-être dans la pièce de musique ?

Ah bah non...

Elle entreprit de faire le tour de toutes les pièces après que la chambre n'ait rien donné.

-Roderich ?

Il y avait des vêtements par terre, et si elle y reconnaissait ceux de son mari, mais les tuniques et autres habits légers ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle en était persuadée !

S'approchant du lit, elle dégaina son appareil photo dès qu'elle put y identifier deux corps masculins qui s'y étreignaient pendant leur sommeil.

-Tant pis pour la promenade en ville, mais c'est toujours ça de gagné ! Sifflota Hongrie en allant en cuisine.

Au vu de la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient dû passer, ils allaient sûrement avoir bien faim !

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**

**Voracity666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnages imposés : Bad Touch Trio ! (France, Espagne & Prusse)**

**Thème**** choisi : musique**

**Vous allez en apprendre sur les instruments de musique européen, c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Kesesese !

-Honhonhon !

-Fusososo !

Inutile de présenter les propriétaires des ces trois rires, nous sommes bel et bien en présence du trio de l'enfer composé de France, d'Espagne et Prusse.

Les voici finalement présenté... Tant pis.

Sur chaque continent, il était de coutume d'organiser une grande réception où les nations se retrouvaient, loin de la scène politique, laissant derrière eux autant que possible leurs conflits. Enfin, il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Hongrie et Roumanie se tombent dans les bras, hein.

Suisse surveillait sa jeune sœur d'un regard d'aigle, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Suède. Sealand se faisait poursuivre par Irlande du Nord qui n'appréciait que peu sa tenue de ballerine. Chypre, Finlande et Islande semblaient bien s'amuser, enfin, surtout les deux premiers. Moldavie semblait fasciné par les récits des années conquistadors d'Espagne. Grèce et Irlande parlaient chats, lors qu'à leurs côtés, Autriche, Allemagne et Hongrie semblaient plongés dans une conversation passionnée. Seborga était en train de harceler Danemark afin que celui-ci lui donne des conseils en drague, le tout sous le regard moqueur de Norvège. Un peu plus loin, Écosse et Bulgarie s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique Angleterre. Estonie expliquait les méandres d'Internet à un Italie du Sud passablement bourré. Lituanie, Lettonie et Pays de Galle devisaient paisiblement, un verre à la main. Italie du Nord et Pologne discutaient avec excitation de mode, quand à Belgique et Roumanie, ils étaient sous la tutelle vigilante de Pays-Bas. Slovénie et Malte semblaient vouloir garder le buffet tous les deux, tellement ils y étaient stationnés. Luxembourg et Tchéquie parlaient économie, malgré l'ambiance légère. Portugal et Slovaquie se faisaient plumer par Monaco.

France sirotait un verre de vin, l'air pensif et absorbé par la vue que lui offraient les larges fenêtres. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses deux comparses se rapprochent et qu'ils se mettent à comploter, ponctuant leurs chuchotements de leurs rires si particuliers.

-Tu es sûr de toi Francis ? Demanda la Méditerranéen.

-Tu douterais de mon savoir-faire ? Rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé.

Ils ricanèrent de nouveau, sous le regard désabusé de leurs congénères, habitués du spectacle. Tellement qu'ils ne cherchèrent même pas à savoir ce qui allait se passer, et pour qui, lorsque le trio disparut dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure spacieuse louée pour la semaine.

Comme ils avaient torts...

-Hey, c'est bon de ton côté, France ? Chuchota Antonio.

La précaution n'était pas très utile mais ça rendait leur situation plus vraie.

-Je suis paré ! Et toi Gigi ?

Le surnommé se contenta de ricaner nerveusement, bien trop excité pour pourvoir répondre correctement.

-Alors, haut-les-cœurs les amis ! S'exclama la nation blonde.

Et à ce cri de ralliement, les trois compères lâchèrent leurs charges et s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur point de retrouvaille.

-On a quand même été vache, là, non ? Chuchota Antonio en tentant de rentrer son ventre.

-Dis-toi que c'est le meilleur moyen pour immortaliser cette soirée ennuyeuse ! Lui assura le Français.

Gilbert ricana de nouveau, au comble de la nervosité.

Tous les trois, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un placard branlant qui menaçait de tomber en poussière au moindre éternuement, et ils cherchaient à se faire le plus petit possible pour y tenir convenablement sans mettre leur cachette en péril.

-Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Rugit la voix de Suisse.

Ils purent entendre distinctement le bruit du chargement de son fusil, leur causant un frisson.

-Je crois qu'on va être les premiers de l'Histoire à passer le nouvel an dans un meuble moisi et sentant le rat crevé.

La tentative d'humour de Francis se solda d'un échec : ses amis étaient bien trop nerveux à l'idée d'être retrouvé pour n'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un rictus. Et il n'était pas vraiment mieux, pour tout dire. Il était juste celui qui le cachait le mieux.

-Je crois avoir entendu du bruit par-là... susurra Hongrie, accompagnée du bruit de son arme de prédilection.

-Laisse tomber, ça doit être un rat, la région en est infestée, commenta Belgique en s'éloignant.

-Louée soit-tu grande sœur ! Pria tout bas le plus bavard du BFT.

Il y eut encore quelques instants de calme durant lesquels seules les courses de rats et la triple respiration se faisaient entendre. C'est ce qui conforta Antonio à sortir, bien qu'avec prudence.

-Le couloir est désert, marmonna-t-il à ses acolytes.

Ces derniers quittèrent leur cachette avec soulagement.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de se séparer pour notre survie, okay ?

-Okay ! Approuvèrent-ils en chœur.

X

Ça avait paru une si bonne idée...

Du moins, c'était ce que se disaient les trois amis, ficelés au milieu de la salle de bal, devant un parterre de nation aux heures diverses. Il y avait l'ennuie, la fureur, l'angoisse, la joie et l'appréhension. Sans oublier la honte de ceux affiliés aux trois zigotos.

Et n'oublions pas non plus ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire et ceux qui se tenaient encore les côtes, le souffle court à force de rire.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

Ah, Irlande semblait avoir décidé de prendre les commandes.

-Vous avez idée du temps... surenchérit Écosse.

-Et du prix ! Le coupa vivement Suisse.

-Du temps et du prix que ça va nous prendre ?!

Ils étaient vraiment furax.

Angleterre sirotait son whisky avec un petit sourire en coin en voyant son plus cher ennemi à la merci de sa fratrie.

-De toutes les façons, les factures vous seront adressées, décréta Estonie en remontant ses lunettes.

-Ah non ! Refusa Allemagne. J'en ai plus qu'assez que mon gouvernement et moi devons payer les frais de mon aîné parce qu'il ne sait pas se tenir !

Il y eut des murmures positifs parmi les spectateurs alors que Prusse devenait pâle en assimilant les propos de son frère.

Italie du Sud se décida à prendre le devant de la scène.

-_Shigi _! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie fait ça, _bastardio _!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, choqué par le méfait.

-Romano, ce n'est pas Tonio, c'est moi, le sauva Francis. Si tu veux, je t'offrirai des dizaines d'autres !

Il crût bien sa dernière arriver lorsque les prunelles ambres s'éclairèrent d'une lueur meurtrière, et ce fut encore pire lorsque l'Italien tenta de lui briser le crâne avec sa guitare en miettes.

Dans les bras d'Allemagne, Feliciano était inconsolable, tenant contre son torse son violon qui n'était pas en meilleur état que la guitare de son frère.

Il y avait aussi la cornemuse percée de Écosse, la harpe aux cordes coupées de Irlande, le piano brisé de Autriche, le büchel bouché de Suisse, le concertina découpé de Angleterre (mais il s'en fichait), le cavaquinho explosé de Portugal, le saxophone bouché de Roumanie, le Langspil disparut de Islande, l'accordéon détendu de Lettonie, le saz cassé de Grèce (cadeau de Turquie), le tárogató aux touches arrachées de Hongrie et la birbyné brisée de Lituanie.

Un désastre de cordes, de bois, d'os et d'ivoire. Le plus grand cauchemar des mélomanes.

Autriche était passé en mode dark. Il serrait entre ses doigts le pistolet d'Allemagne et semblait prêt à l'utiliser à tout instant.

-Calme-toi Autriche, lui suggéra Grèce.

L'habituel air somnolent avait disparu de ses traits mais il ne semblait pas aussi furieux que les autres, tenant en ses mains les différents morceaux du saz.

-Je propose qu'on les enferme dans la cave pour la soirée, ricana Irlande en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

-Elle a raison. L'idée de leur punition nous parviendra peut-être cette nuit...

-Depuis quand t'es d'accord avec moi ? Grinça l'harpiste.

-Pour **une** fois que tu as de bonnes idées, grommela Écosse.

Les trois idiots furent installés dans la cave par les Nordiques, sous le regard menaçant de Norvège qui avait mal prit la disparition de l'instrument de son frère.

Lorsqu'ils furent laissés seuls, il soupirèrent en chœur.

-Bon, au moins, on est encore vivant, fit joyeusement remarquer Espagne.

-Pas sûr que ça en soit toujours le cas demain, marmonna l'albinos.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel de bien sombres pensées prirent place dans leurs caboches.

-Hé, les gars, vous savez quoi ?! S'exclama subitement France.

-T'as trouvé le moyen pour qu'on survive à la journée de demain ?

-De toute l'Histoire, on sera les premiers à passer le nouvel an dans une cave ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent de lassitude. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui que ça intéressait ce genre de record !

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**

**Voracity666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personnages imposés : Italie & Allemagne**

**Thème**** choisi : Noël**

**Alors, c'est mignon tout plein, et ce sera peut-être l'unique fois où j'aurai écrit sur ce couple-là !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Chez moi, Noël est une fête des amoureux, déclara Japon.

Baissant le feu sous son wok, il jeta un regard en la direction de Feliciano qui avait pris un air pensif.

Le poisson avait été ferré.

-Je vais sûrement rentrer pour cette période. Chine organise chaque année une réception ne risque pas d'y couper...

Il soupira théâtralement tout en remuant le riz. Un petit coup de grâce, peut-être ?

-Quel dommage, Allemagne va devoir passer les festivités tout seul...

-Prusse ne sera pas là ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non non, France l'a invité, ainsi que Espagne.

-Oh ! Mais c'est horrible ! Nul ne doit passer la veillée de Noël tout seul ! C'est d'un triste ! La Befana doit venir pour lui ! Décida-t-il.

S'étant redressé à la nouvelle, il frappa la table du revers de la main en une vaine imitation de son grand ami.

-C'est décidé ! Ludwig passera Noël avec moi ! Et je lui ferai plein de plats traditionnels pour qu'il oublie sa tristesse !

Fort de sa résolution, Feliciano sortit de la cuisine, plus réjouie que jamais.

De son côté, Kiku se demanda si il n'avait pas fait une erreur, finalement. Bah ! Il sera là pour ramasser les morceaux et tempérer les esprits.

Soupirant, il ôta son fichu et coupa le feu. Le repas était prêt, ne manquait plus que les mangeurs.

X

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais, _shigi _?

Adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, Romano observait son cadet s'activer avec entrain.

Les yeux grands ouverts, ce dernier sifflait une chanson à la mode tout en courant d'un saladier à l'autre, ajoutant mille ingrédients, remuant, goûtant...

-Je prépare un repas de Noël digne de ce nom pour Allemagne ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il passa de nouveau devant son frère qui allongea la jambe et le fit chuter.

-Tu comptes passer cette fête familiale auprès de l'autre enfoiré ?

-Mais grand frère, tu m'avais dit que tu comptais passer Noël avec Espagne ?

-Cet enfoiré a annulé, marmonna-t-il en tournant vivement la tête. Il a mieux à faire, on dirait.

-Oh...

Se relevant, il prit son aîné dans les bras pour le consoler, même si il n'avouera jamais ses larmes.

-Oh non ! Les Ricialleri !

Quittant l'étreinte fraternelle, il s'élança dans la direction des confiseries.

X

Ce soir-là, lorsque Ludwig rentra, harassé de travail, il savoura le silence qui hantait sa demeure. Son frère loin de lui, c'était l'assurance d'un Noël paisible bien que solitaire. Bah ! La solitude pouvait bien en être le prix à payer, ce n'était pas si grave...

Il tira sur sa cravate et ôta sa veste avec la ferme intention de s'avancer dans ses dossiers. Après tout, Noël n'était qu'une fête parmi les autres. La fêter tout seul ne correspondait pas à grand-chose.

Décidant de s'accompagner d'une bière dans son travail, il se rendit alors dans la cuisine. Pour cela, il allait devoir traverser le salon où clignoterait sûrement la guirlande qui entourait ce pauvre sapin. Une fantaisie de Gilbert, bien évidemment.

Mais lorsqu'il se trouva dans ledit salon, ce n'était pas que le sapin qui clignotait mais bien d'autres décorations aux teintes des Noëls d'autrefois. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une nation.

Et il n'y en avait que trois pour posséder les clés de la demeure, en plus de lui-même.

Son frère aîné, Japon et Italie du Nord.

N'étant pas le dernier des idiots, il comprit bien vite qui était derrière tout ça, surtout avec les effluves s'échappant de la porte fermée.

Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans sa nuque ? On dirait bien que sa soirée de travail était reléguée à plus tard.

Il décida alors de se changer, ça sera toujours ça de fait, et connaissant Feliciano, il n'aurait le droit de ne rien faire, même si l'idée de nettoyer sa cuisine de fond en comble le titillait. Mieux valait ne pas penser au capharnaüm qui devait y régner.

Un peu plus détendu, Ludwig se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon afin de saluer convenablement la nation italienne qui couina de surprise en l'apercevant.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, avoua-t-il, gêné.

Il retira son tablier blanc et poussa son ami hors de la pièce.

-Va t'asseoir, j'arrive dans un instant avec le repas.

Touché par ces marques d'affections, Ludwig obtempéra et prit place à la grande table décorée avec goût et rappelant les Temps Anciens, bien que les bougies avaient été remplacées par des ampoules.

Italie arriva peu de temps après et le repas put commencer.

Bien que les plats soient typiquement italiens, Ludwig put y voir les efforts pour que ses propres goûts y soient mêlés et les apprécia à leur juste valeur.

Lorsque le dessert fut avalé jusqu'à sa dernière miette, Feliciano bondit hors de sa chaise et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami pour le tirer jusqu'au canapé où il poussa.

Intimidé par les avènements, il se comportait un peu comme un enfant, bien malgré lui.

Il plongea ensuite sous les branches basses de l'arbre de Noël pour en extirper des paquets enrubannés qu'il tendit à Allemagne.

Gêné, celui-ci les prit mais ne les déballa pas.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé Feliciano... Surtout que je n'ai rien prévu pour toi...

Son ami se contenta de lui offrir son grand sourire joyeux. Te faire plaisir est bien assez suffisant, tu sais ! Allez, ouvre-les !

Poussé par les mimiques enfantines, Ludwig finit par chiffonner les papiers brillants qui rejoignirent le feu de la cheminée avec les cris ravis du châtain.

-C'est... beaucoup trop, Italie !

Lorsqu'il était troublé, Ludwig avait tendance à devenir un peu formel, s'était rendu compte son entourage, et Feli' s'en amusa.

S'approchant de lui, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses puissantes de son aimé. Mettant leurs tête à hauteur, il plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui d'un bleu de glace.

-Joyeux Noël Ludwig ! Murmura-t-il.

Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion.

* * *

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**

**Voracity666**


End file.
